The Energy Beast
The Energy Beast is the 67th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Rowby Goren and directed by Marsh Lamore. Feeling useless and unappreciated, Orko releases the Energy Beast when it promises to grant him his fondest desire. Synopsis Orko wanders through Man-At-Arms's workshop, and discovers a new invention, the Road Ripper. In no time Orko has accidentally sent the vehicle careening through the Royal Palace. He finally crashes in the throne room, where King Randor is preparing his proclamation of a "He-Man Day" to honor Eternia's champion. Orko is pleased by the idea, but it causes him to consider that he isn't special enough to deserve the same recognition. A sudden tremor occurs, removing layers of rock from nearby Mount Eternia to reveal a previously unknown temple. Teela, Prince Adam, Orko, and Cringer go to investigate. Teela translates some of the ancient inscriptions in the temple, which talk about "magical treasures" and "absolute power." Teela and Adam agree that they shouldn't investigate further until Teela can complete the translations. But Orko is tempted by the promise of power. Meanwhile, Skeletor observes these events from Snake Mountain and sees the opportunity to seize the treasures for himself. However, the magic sealing the temple is more powerful than he expected. Back at the palace, Orko continues to let He-Man Day bother him because he isn't famous like He-Man. He returns to the temple, and finds himself pulled inside of the doors where Skeletor could not force his way inside. Orko discovers a creature trapped in a glass case who promises that whoever releases it will be granted his greatest desires. Orko takes the creature at its word and frees it. Once out of its prison, the monster grows in size and shows no intention of upholding its promise. From the palace, Adam and Cringer observe the energy blasts from the creature, and become He-Man and Battle Cat to investigate. He-Man's Power Sword allows him to deflect the blasts, but the Energy Beast boasts that it is made of pure energy and cannot be stopped. It claims that it once ruled Eternia, and shall now do so again. It retreats to another dimension to multiply its energy for a final assault on the planet. From Snake Mountain, Beast Man and Skeletor continue observing the action. Beast Man fears they are all doomed, but Skeletor plans to join forces with the Energy Beast so that they might rule Eternia together. At Castle Grayskull, He-Man, Teela, and Man-At-Arms consult the Sorceress about the Energy Beast. She tells him that it was created when the planet was first formed, and was imprisoned in Eternia's molten core until a volcanic eruption that formed Mount Eternia in prehistoric times. The ancient Eternians found a way to control the Energy Beast, but that secret is now lost to the ages. The Sorcerous tells her friends that they must find the Gold Chamber of the Ancients within Mount Eternia. Only there might they find the magic needed to control the beast. This information is overheard by a raven-like creature in the service of Skeletor, which flies back to Snake Mountain to report to its master. Prince Adam, Teela, Cringer, and Orko drill into Mount Eternia with the Roto Rocket in search of the Gold Chamber. Over half a mile into the mountain, the Roto Rocket suffers damage to its drill's drive shaft, and Adam must become He-Man to repair it and break through the harder layers of rocks along the way. By the time the heroes arrive at the Gold Chamber, He-Man has gone and Adam is back. They are met by the Spirit of the Ancients, a phantom that tells them about the Eternian Crystal that can control the Energy Beast. Before the Spirit can give the crystal to Adam, Skeletor shows up to take it. The Spirit cannot help the heroes recover the crystal; it can only advise them how to use it once they retrieve it. As it leaves, a tremor traps Teela in a rockslide; Adam and Cringer become He-Man and Battle Cat to free her. By now the Energy Beast has returned from hiding to rampage through Eternia. At the palace, Man-At-Arms warns the citizens to report to evacuation centers. At the foot of Mountain Eternia, Skeletor attempts to summon the Energy Beast with his offer of sharing power, but instead He-Man responds by tossing him into a lake. While Skeletor is distracted, Orko reclaims the Eternian Crystal and Teela immobilizes him with a freeze ray. He-Man and his friends journey to the top of the mountain, and he carves open a path directly to the center of the planet. When the Energy Beast realizes He-Man has the Eternian Crystal, it resolves to capture the gem at all costs. He-Man tosses it into the tunnel leading to the planet's core, then seals the entrance, trapping the Energy Beast back where it belongs. Later, at the palace, King Randor reads He-Man's response to the proposal of a "He-Man Day." According to He-Man's message, he appreciates the gesture but instead suggests a day honoring Orko, Teela, Man-At-Arms, and Adam for saving Eternia from the Energy Beast. Moral Teela: "Ïn today's story, Orko found out how important it is to have patience." Orko: "I couldn't wait to go into the ancient temple and I ended up causing a lot of trouble for me... and everyone else." Teela: "I'm happy you learned your lesson. Oh, bu the way, I guess I'll be seeing you at the big parade tomorrow?" Orko: "Tomorrow? I've got to wait 'til then? Oh, why can't we have the parade today?" Teela: "Orko..." Orko: "Okay, I'll be patient. But it won't be easy." Teela: "See you next time." Orko: "Hope it's soon!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Spirit of the Ancients *Queen Marlena *King Randor *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Skeletor Villains *Energy Beast Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms, and Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, the Sorceress and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, the Energy Beast, and Skeletor's raven * Erika Scheimer as the Spirit of the Ancients Orko's Fun Facts As featured in BCI's He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: Season Two, Vol. 1 DVD boxset (Disc 1) * "Mount Eternia was invented by Rowby Goren in this episode, which surprised a lot of people as this large mountain had never been seen before. Unfortunately Rowby was the only writer to use it after its introduction." * "If you look carefully at the poster for 'He-Man Day' you will see that He-Man's Sword of Power is actually gold!" * "The Raven appears as a homage to Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven' poem." * "The Roto Rocket used by the heroes is the same drilling machine used by Skeletor in 'The Search' and once again by Skeletor in 'The Games.'" Trivia *The Roto Rocket was also used by Modulok in Happy Birthday Roboto. *This is the first story that hints at Queen Marlena's knowledge of her son's secret identity. The second being The Rainbow Warrior. Gallery Energy Beast 02.png Energy Beast 01.png Energy Beast 03.png Energy Beast 04.png Energy Beast 05.png Energy Beast 06.png Energy Beast 07.png Energy Beast 08.png Energy Beast 09.png Energy Beast 10.gif Energy Beast 11.png Energy Beast 12.png Energy Beast 13.png Energy Beast 14.png Energy Beast 15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Weekend Away #3 - Celebration! *Cheering Orko! :) *I've always been very proud of you... Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes